krewellafandomcom-20200215-history
Krewella's KREWLIFE 1: Cheetos for Dinner
Krewella's KREWLIFE 1: Cheetos For Dinner is the first episode which introduced the making of the KrewLife video series. The film was compiled with clips from three shows in 36 hours across the . The music gigs were SoCal Music Fest in , in and in . Plot The video starts with a panning view of San Diego, CA, at 12:24 pm in full color. The next short-scenes show the inside of Krewella's hotel room, then transits back and forward between clips of Yasmine and Rain Man just waking and preparing for "The craziest weekend ever." Yasmine and Jahan describe their schedule and continue preparing for the sleepless weekend. They finish up and take their belongings into their truck and the KrewLife Episode 1 slide premiers and the introduction finishes there. They reach San Diego at 4:30 pm and continue to ride through the streets explaining their preferences and what is going down. Jahan remembers that the day is the same day as the release of "One Minute" and how motivating that detail is to them. They have a few backstage drinks, and end up spraying them around the gazebo they waited in. Miles Evert provided the filming for the entire film, and he was on stage with Krewella filming both crowd and Krew alike. They have a very energetic performance and even spray custom Jameson champagne into the crowd. The Krew finished up by explaining the crowd's enthusiasm and the vibe and how they must leave for the airport to perform in New York. They arrived at 10:00 am and Jahan was excited to play alongside modern musicians like Skrillex, Foreign Beggars and more. Rain Man then shows why they named the episode as he downs a chip and pronounces "Cheetos for Dinner!" They finish up and travel to the San Diego International Airport to await their next flight. They have a short intermission to eat and 'wash' themselves. The reach Randall Island, NYC, and have an interview before performing another excellent performance The grayscale vanishes and the color resume to normal at the 'drop' of the song. They exit the stage area and are seen by fans behind security gates and go greet them. The screen color returns to the grayscale form up until the next concert. Their next stop was at , but they had trouble finding the support crew. They make it on the plane whereas Rain Man pours a small hip flask of alcohol into a fruit salad. Yasmine explains what's going on, then we are shown Miami by air and street views. Their performance was over the top and left the Krew tired and sleep-weary. They flew back to New York City at 4:30 am. Video Music 1. Krewella - Can't Control Myself 2. Krewella - Alive (Cash Cash x DJ Kalkutta Remix) 3. Krewella - Strobelights (Edited) Quotes "So, we're about to have the craziest weekend ever." : -Jahan during the intro. Trivia *Rain Man says they are 'Cheetos' but they are actually 'Cheez-It', a different brand of chip. *They popped '''Veuve Clicquot Ponsardin, '''a noble rum-based champagne brewed in France. *At 2:53, "deadmau5﻿ - Some Chords" begins to play in the background, hinting that they opened for the revered House artist himself. *Krewella's preferred beverage, Jameson Irish Whiskey made the least amount of appearances in this video in the series, registering once. Category:Krewlife